


Royal Catalog

by AltheaLynn



Series: Kakavege week 2017 [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M, kakavege week, prompt: space travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 11:07:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10852710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltheaLynn/pseuds/AltheaLynn
Summary: For Kakavege Week prompt 3: space travel. After the end of many long journeys, small snippets of conversations between Goku and Vegeta get logged in the Royal Saiyan Archives.





	Royal Catalog

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Takes place in an AU where when Raditz came to Earth, Goku regained his Saiyan memories after they both were killed by Piccolo. Out of a sense duty to his race he went with Nappa, Raditz and Vegeta after the brothers were brought back with the Dragon Balls. Nappa and Raditz later die at the hands of Freeza in glorious battle on Namek and choose not to be brought back. The rest follows the basic timeline of Dragon Ball Z except Goku and Vegeta still have their space pods and use them to go to other worlds as either defenders of planets in need or in search of remnants of the Cold's Empire.

Royal Catalog:

Recorded transmissions between King Vegeta IV and King Consort Kakarot between the Ages 761 and 784 (as told by the King Consort's log dates after pod is repaired by Royal Scientist and Royal Mother Bulma Briefs).

Year of Catalog:

13 PGR*, may King Vegeta IV and King Consort Kakarot's glory live on forever. 4582 TMC** and Galacdate 397412.47.

 

 

_Age 761_

_'Hey, you awake?'_

_'Kakarot, regardless of there only being four of us left, I am still your Prince and I demand you show me the respect due to me.'_

_'Right! Sorry, sir. Your Highness! Sir.'_

_'Moon above, I know Raditz found you on a backwater planet but honestly...'_

_'I'm sorry Prince Vegeta! I'll try to be better!'_

**Transmission enhanced and remastered** _'Not like it really matters, a prince of three isn't much of anything.'_

_'Whatya say? Sir!'_

_'Nothing Kakarot.'_

_'Okay your Highness. Ya'know, I'm here so if you ever wanna talk or something at some point.'_

_'Kakarot.'_

_'Sir?'_

_'Shut up.'_

_'Yes sir.'_

 

_*~*~*~*~~**~~*~*~*~**~~*~**~_

 

_Age 763_

_'Hey, Vegeta!'_

_'Yes Kakarot?'_

_'Whatya think we'd be doin' right now if Freeza hadn't blown up the planet?'_

_'You'd be an infantry level soldier with dreams of maybe making Lieutenant and I'd be living in lap of luxury with beautiful women seeing to my every whim, the planet magically running itself without me having to life a finger.'_

_'C'mon Vegeta, that's no fun. We'd still be friends!'_

_'How would we be friends Kakarot? The only reason we met was because we are literally the last of our species and I decided to disobey Freeza and go somewhere I wasn't supposed to.'_

_'Yeah, but can't ya feel it? It's like, when I first saw ya I knew we were meant to, I dunno, fight together and stuff. Even if Freeza didn't destroy our planet, we'd have to be together.'_

_'If you say so Kakarot.'_

 

_*~**~*~*~*~~*~*~*~**~*~*~**~*~_

 

_Age 765_

_'Ya ever wonder what everyone would think if they saw us now?'_

_'Like Raditz and Nappa?'_

_'Well, yeah them too, but mainly everyone else. I mean, two Super Saiyans in a generation, crossbreeding with another species, ya know? Like, we're kinda breaking all the rules of normalcy and without anyone to reign us in, we're like making up a new definition of what being Saiyan is and-'_

_'Kakarot how much sleep have you been getting?'_

_'Not much, my chest has been kinda hurting lately.'_

_'Our next mission can wait a bit, we'll go to Earth and see if that woman can find what's wrong with it.'_

_'Oh really! Thanks Vegeta!'_

_'Can't very well have you watch my back if you're distracted now can I?'_

 

_*~*~*~**~*~~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~~*_

 

_Age 774_

_'You think if I started teaching him our culture younger, Gohan would be out here with us instead of running around Earth in that costume?'_

_'Hard to say, I don't think it would take much for you to do something similar, I mean, when we met you were a fashion designer and a strong sense of morality away from being a superhero.'_

_'I was not-'_

_'Mysterious/unknown background: check. Unnaturally strong: check. Overthrow despotic and/or militaristic government: check. Magic bullshit, archenemy and Deus Ex Machina devices: check, check and hell yes check.'_

_'C'mon, it's not my fault we had Dragon Balls-'_

_'Deus Ex Machina devices.'_

_'What?'_

_'Deus Ex Machina devices. It's a literature thing. It's like out of nowhere, for seemingly no reason other than god caused it, something happens that just fixes whatever it was that went wrong.'_

_'Huh, yeah, the Dragon Balls'll fix just about anything you could dream of…'_

_'Exactly.'_

 

_*~*~**~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~**~**~~**~*~**~_

 

_Age 779_

_'If you could have any wish, what would it be?'_

_'That you'd stop interrupting the knock out gas in these pods with questions.'_

_'C'mon, what would you really wish for?'_

_'…I don't know, I honestly haven't thought about it much. I wanted immortality for so long it's hard to think of anything else. And since all your Earth friends agreed that after seeing what a hassle Garlic Jr. is that no one else is allowed to wish for immortality, regardless of their intentions towards Earth.'_

_'I guess that's fair, I can't think of anything I want either after I bring King Kai and the rest of them back, but that's only fixing my mess, not getting something that I want.'_

_'That reminds me, I've been wanting to ask for ages: why didn't you Instant Transmission Cell into space? I know we've set up beacons for you to use.'_

_'I panicked. Piccolo had just finished giving me the dressing down of my life about how I was sending my son to die and then Cell was a sore loser and was gonna blow up everyone and King Kai's place was the furthest place I could think of where no one would get hurt. Besides, the only beacons we had set up at that point were in the lower atmosphere and maybe one on the moon, we were still testing my reach and our ability to make beacons at that point. Hey, ya think if we still had our tails and we went to the moon, we'd turn Oozaru?'_

_'No, the Blutz waves would be too weak if we were standing on the source. I don't know what it is about a planet's atmosphere, but it amplifies the Blutz waves to make them strong enough for us to transform. It's why we never had to worry about transforming in space and making sure our ships could survive its crew suddenly becoming at least twenty times larger.'_

_'Huh. I never even thought about that. It's like our biology wanted us to travel the stars.'_

_'I guess you could say that. Anything else you wanted to talk about? I'm exhausted from our last mission and was really looking forward to the forced sleep.'_

_'Oh, no, that's it. Goodnight my Prince.'_

_'Goodnight Kakarot.'_

 

_*~*~*~~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~***~*~~*~*~*~~*~*_

 

_Age 784_

_'Where are we going?'_

_'C'mon Geets, you know if I tell you it won't be a surprise anymore.'_

_'You know I hate that nickname.'_

_'You've yet to offer a proper one to replace it and before you say it, no: Your Highness and Prince are not proper nicknames if I want to call you something while we're cuddling. If we're having sex, they're fine since I know what they do for your ego, but otherwise no. And besides, we're almost at our destination.'_

_'What do you mean we're almost there, there's nothing here since Freeza- Moon above you did not Kakarot.'_

_'Maybe I did.'_

_'You wished back our planet?'_

_'And our people. You would not believe the hassle and promises I had to make to everyone in Otherworld from King Yemma to Supreme and Elder Kai. And that's not even counting actually summoning the dragon without anyone knowing and trying to make their own wishes. I had to fly to the south pole and even then our sons were about halfway there by the time I summoned Shenron. Those poor penguins, they had no idea-'_

_'Yeah yeah yeah, back to the part where you wished back our entire planet, race and culture without telling me.'_

_'Well I wanted it to be a surprise. Oh, also I wished for our tails to grow back after a week living on Planet Vegeta. I remember one time you said that having your tail cut off meant you were exiled but at the same time I didn't want to grow them back before we got there 'cuz you might guess something was up and I didn't want them to grow back in the middle of you seeing your dad again or something so…'_

_'You wished our planet, race, culture and tails back. It- I- I didn’t know I wanted this. Kakarot you- I- I can’t thank you enough, you- you're perfect.'_

_'Love you too, my Prince, now come on, let's go meet our future.'_

 

End of Transmissions.

Continuation of Transmissions between King Vegeta IV and King Consort Kakarot are filed under:

"Recorded transmissions between King Vegeta IV and King Consort Kakarot between the Ages 785 and 803 (as told by the King Consort's log dates after pod is repaired by Royal Scientist and Royal Mother Bulma Briefs)."

*PGR - Post Grand Resurrection

**TMC - Traditional Method of Counting


End file.
